The Weather Witch and the Pussycat revised
by T.S.Orr
Summary: What would you do if you were deemed subhuman and inferior by a law that your government has implemented into your world by force? The very government that was supposed to protect you from harm has now turned you into the enemy. What would you do if you w
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** Mature for sexual content, violence, and language

**Synopsis:** _What would you do if you were deemed subhuman and inferior by a law that your government has implemented into your world by force? The very government that was supposed to protect you from harm has now turned you into the enemy. What would you do if you were suddenly treated like cattle? After all, those who don't know their history is doomed to repeated it right?_

**Genre:** Drama

**A/N: **This story is set before the formation of the X-men.

- - **- - - - - - **

**The Weather Witch and the Pussy Cat**

He watched from the shadows as she moved towards her car, her white hair a stark contrast against her skin and even more of a contrast against the darkened street. He grinned continuing his game of predator and prey as she didn't even bother to look back. He had to suppress a chuckle as she unlocked her car door and finally entered into the driver's seat closing the door with a click. He didn't move as the car started and she drove off rounding the corner back to her house ten minutes outside of town.

Ororo Munroe finally relaxed as she drove home. He had been watching her intently as she'd walked from the high rise building of her job to her car. He was dangerous and though she hadn't turned around to check she knew _who _he was. She was in a piss poor mood tonight though, and the sky reflected it. Scott Summers, her boss, had made her stay later than usual that night to make sure the Clarington report was finished while he scurried home to his wife. She pressed the power button of her car stereo as she drove the twisted highway home. God, did she need an aspirin at the moment.

She adjusted the volume on the radio as the next track started glancing down every so often. She wiped her eyes just as drops of rain started to hit the windshield.

"You will not cry Munroe," She said to herself finally getting frustrated at the poor radio reception out in the middle of nowhere and again hitting the power button. She wasn't crying because her boss was an asshole who made her stay late from time to time. No, that wasn't the case. She'd been listening to the news as she worked glancing at the television set from time to time. Tonight was the night the bill was voted upon and tonight was the night that they'd passed the bill. It hadn't even been contest, both the House and the Senate had voted unanimously and so the round up would begin in less than a week's time.

All mutants would be rounded up, tagged, and monitored like cattle. What the hell was congress thinking when they passed this law? Obviously they weren't. Mutants would be mad, they knew this and she suspected that by tomorrow, if not tonight, there would be riots where a lot of people would die or be seriously injured. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened, the rain fell and the wind gushed more tenacity than it had a second ago.

She turned on her right turn signal as she slowed to make the turn up her curving driveway. The woods surrounding the house were alive with the noise of nocturnal creatures searching for either food or mates. As she pulled up into the gravel driveway from the blacktopped road she noticed that the house was dark. Either he hadn't made it back from town yet or he was asleep. She parked her Camry in the carport and cut the ignition.

"He knows when you're upset, relax." She wiped at her eyes. The last thing she needed was an upset feral on her hands on a night like this. She sighed and sat there for a moment taking slow deep breaths as the backdoor opened revealing the tall blonde feral known as Victor Creed.

"They passed it," he commented when he reached the driver's side of her car. She nodded not trusting her voice given the circumstances as he squatted down eye level to her when she finally opened the door. He wasn't much for news; she knew that, deeming the world bad enough for him not to need it but when it came to anything possibly involving mutants he'd endure it.

She bit down on her bottom lip slightly before stepping out of the car. "I'm fine Victor," she gave him a smile that was obviously forced and as a result he growled a deep menacing thing that would have scared most people shitless. She stared at him the effect completely lost on someone like him after all, why would someone twice her size and three times her strength be intimidated by her. She was a weather witch true, once worshipped as a goddess by thousands upon thousands, and had dangerous elements at her disposal, but with him, it did not a lick of good.

"No you ain't, didn't really expect this to sit too good with you either." he was naked from the waist up and his hair was still damp from the shower he'd just taken. Any other night the sight would have been marvelous but tonight, while still wonderful, she didn't want to like that. Tonight all she wanted was time sleep and comfort.

"Does it sit well with you?" she asked looking up the seven inch difference between them as he stood rising to his full height. She knew the answer would be no that in fact it didn't sit well with him at all but she asked anyway. He shook his head refusing to answer verbally. Victor Creed had never been much for politics or much for anything really except himself, the occasional hooker, satisfying his needs and now her. They had an understanding that she didn't mind most days as long as he didn't bring what he did home. As long as he kept his "jobs" to himself and there were no threats on her life. She knew full well that he was a killer, it was his nature and she wouldn't change that. Couldn't change that was more of an accurate assessment.

His hand was on her lower back as he led them inside closing the door behind them. They'd been living together for two years now, two complete opposites. He was wild, always had been, and always would be even if to the outside world (his employers and targets excluded) he seemed tamed. She on the other hand was his calming half able to bring him down from the worst moods except blood lust. It had been hard at first the two of them together a predator and his prey.

She nodded and with a gentle nudge from him walked towards the kitchen with him now behind her. She sighed when she heard the door locks and when straight for the coffee maker sitting on the kitchen counter only to be stopped with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No coffee," he growled into her ear walking her gently towards the bathroom any other time she would have argued with him or just simply did what she'd liked but tonight she only gave a defeated sigh. He maneuvered her wordlessly to sit on the lid of the toilet as he started her bath adjusting the temperature to her likeness. She watched him eyes intent as the muscles in his back worked while he was bent over. Her mind was on autopilot entirely too tired to process really anything so when he began to undress her jacket first she jumped. His hands stilled half way through the motion waiting for her heartbeat to return to normal before he continued and soon, she was standing in front of him in only her underwear shoulders drooped slightly and body tired.

"Wash yer face babe. I'll be back." He left without another word or explanation leaving her standing there for a moment before turning to the sink. She washed, scrubbing vigorously to remove what little make up she wore hearing faintly over the sound of the water the tea kettle whistle loudly in the kitchen and a few moments later as she dried her face and neck of moisture he set a mug of hot tea down on the countertop.

"Do you want me to help?" His voice was softer than it had been earlier. Not demanding but not exactly peaceful. It calmed her much like Logan's had once upon a time. She frowned shaking her head slightly. She was Victor's now and that was all that mattered. She wouldn't think of Logan after all he'd been missing now for these past three years. He'd left her. "Ro?"

She nodded and watched his reflection in the mirror, saw the hunger there under the surface of it all, that need to be buried inside of her to the hilt. She felt him begin to stiffen inside the pajama bottoms he wore against her lower back. She gave him a loving smile as she unhooked her bra letting it drop to the floor at her feet. It amazed her how his emotions could change almost within the blink of an eye. She watched as he nuzzled her neck gently causing her breath to hitch in her throat at the tickle of his facial hair. His fingernails hooked into the sides of her underwear slicing the sides of the delicate lace but that was as far as he went. He led her to the bath tub letting her step down into the steaming water before he positioned himself to sit on the floor beside her.

"They want us to register," her voice sounded distance as if she were speaking from a place far away. "Do you think we should?" She closed her eyes as he handed her the mug of tea, she hadn't even been aware that he'd moved. She took a careful sip relaxing a bit as the warm liquid slip down her throat warming her instantaneously. She handed it back to him and registered the small clink of glass being set on the floor.

"In all honestly? I don't like the idea Ro, and we're not gonna do it," His voice was low and if she wasn't mistaken held an edge of, was that fear? I couldn't be. She turned to face him studying his face for any trace of it. Any hint of what he was feeling but his face had closed upon itself betraying nothing. When he finally spoke again it was gone. "They're gonna try and mark us, the only person putting any type of marks on you, is me."

She nodded turning back around his hands going to her shoulders massaging the tense muscles there that had begun to hurt. Her eyes closed and before long she felt herself being washed gently by his strong hands. "I love you Victor." She mumbled as she drifted into unconsciousness.

She jerked awake to find herself in their bed, Victor curled around her like a human shield, and in some cases that was exactly what he was, her shield. She snuggled into him listening to his heart beat in the rhythm that she'd grown so used to over the past two years. His was slower than Logan's had been, calmer. After all, what did he have to worry about, what could possibly scare this bolder of a man she'd grown to love. He snored softly his arm draped across her waist protectively, their fingers interlaced. She closed her eyes letting sleep take hold of her again but before she drifted off she could swear she heard a growl outside of their bedroom window that didn't belong to the man behind her.

- - - - - - -

He watched as they slept, the woman he'd once loved and vowed to protect asleep in the arms of the person he hated the most. He released the claws hidden deep inside his wrists, the corner of his mouth curled slightly in a snarl. He left his mark on the tree beside him, three deep gouges to let his enemy know that he was back. That he was back for what was his, his Ro, his weather witch, his mate. He wanted him to come after him, it had been entirely too long since the last time they had had a run in with each other.

Let him come, he thought to himself as he peered through their window. It hadn't been that long ago when he and her had shared a bed, shared a life, shared everything and now she had betrayed him with that thing. He wanted him to come, wanted to sink six inches of adamantium in him so bad that he shuddered at the very thought of 'd have to be patient though and that was something he was good at. Logan walked off, cursing silently to himself at being such a fool to ever leave her, no matter what the circumstances had been. Let him come.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Me

Victor knew something was wrong before his brain even registered the pounding on the front door of their two story cottage. His eyes snapped open as he ears registered the soft breathing beside him. He gently shook his weather witch from her slumber and covered her mouth as she woke with a start.

"Get dressed and go out the back door. They're here." He growled in her ear as he rolled to the floor with grace only a cat could possess. She looked at surprised before springing into action throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When she turned around to ask him what he was about to do he was already gone.

"Victor!" she said in a hushed whisper only seconds before she heard him growl as the door opened. She couldn't make out what was being said but she had an idea when she heard a man scream and then gurgle. She ran out of the room skidding to a stop as she heard gunshots being fired and dived out of the way just as a bullet pierced the wall behind her.

"Ro get the fuck out of here!" He was ducking on the other side of the door as more bullets splintered the wood around him and sent glass from the windows like shrapnel out over the living room. Blood coursed down his chest from a bullet hole right above his heart. She crawled toward him making sure to stay as low as possible to avoid being shot. He'd heal, she wouldn't.

"I'm not leaving without you damnit!" she said as she reached him. He grabbed her pulling her to his chest as the gunfire suddenly stopped. She listened to his racing heartbeat and tried to calm herself for what she was about to do. She looked at him for just a brief moment and he nodded in understanding as their eyes met and he held her gaze.

"Do it." Was the only words he spoke as her eyes bled to white and lost all color. Outside the wind picked up tremendously and dark clouds formed overhead. Lightening lit the pitch black sky with bright flashes of light and then hail began to rain down the size of grapefruits. He heard the officers outside began to scream and try to take cover and then the noise of freight trains deafened him.

* * *

Logan slowly nursed his bottle of beer at the bar that looked like it had seen better days, much like him. The tv set in the corner of the bar that had originally been on a hockey game was now showing a breaking news headline which stated the round up of mutants had begun. He ignored it with a shake of his head as he chewed on the end of his stogie. His mind was elsewhere at the moment. What had driven her into his arms? What had possessed her to go to Creed of all people? He growled softly as a woman sidled up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey there," She said coyly with a smile that made him want to punch her in the face. "wanna buy me a drink sweetie?" her fingernails traced over the muscles in his arms. He looked at them then back to her face. The color of mocha and a platinum blonde wig that almost looked white. He looked away from her with a snarl.

"No, go away." He downed his beer slamming the bottle back on the table. He turned around having every intention of leaving but something in his mind told him not to. With a sigh, he looked back up at the woman and shook his head. "What do I get for it?" A smile played on her full lips.

"I'll make it worth your while if the price is right." She rested a hand on his chest as she sat down next to him and crossed her long legs. He looked over at the bartender and signaled for him to come over. "Whiskey sour." She was no Ororo but at least for one night, he could pretend.

* * *

Ro came back to herself with a start when the deafening roar of the tornado finally died away. Victor was holding her tightly to his chest looking down at her with a worried expression on his face. "Y'alright?" he asked his hand going to her cheek. She nodded unable to speak just yet. It felt as if she had swallowed the entirety of a desert. Her eyes immediately went to his chest which was now caked with drying blood and wood splinters. She touched the place from which she had seen him bleeding but found the skin smooth and unflawed.

"Victor, we have to leave here," she said looking up into his amber colored eyes. "They'll be back and with more people than we can handle. They'll catch us and probably kill us now." Her eyes didn't leave his until he closed his taking in a deep breath. The air was filled with the stench of blood, death, and shit from the cop whose throat he had torn out. Finally, he opened his eyes with a growl. They were being forced to leave their home that they had shared for two years together.

"Ro, look I know where you're coming from but-"he started to say but she hushed him with a kiss that was long and lingering.

"Victor, I don't want to lose you and if we stay that's exactly what's going to happen. We have to leave." He pulled her tighter to his chest forcing her head against his chest. Her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Long as this is beating; you aren't going to lose me," He said placing a kiss on the top of her head. He knew she was right he was just too proud to admit it. "Go get packed. Pack only what we'll need." He helped her stand and then rose himself taking a moment to look out at the damage the twister had done. The yard and driveway were completely destroyed with asphalt torn up by the wind and bodies, well pieces of bodies anyway, lay buried underneath twisted metal that were once police cruisers.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked as she turned away from the window at his side. Her mind was numb with shock at the damage she had done but a part of her was thrilled. She felt alive with energy as adrenaline coursed through her veins. He brought that side out of her and she loved him all the more for it. She'd never felt this way with Logan.

"Canada," was all he said before he walked down the hall to their bedroom to begin packing. "You might want to pack some winter gear while you're at it, it's going to be cold."


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

A/N: Thank you to those that have reviewed and those who have continued to read this story. Feedback is always helpful. If you see anything that I could improve on I would greatly appriecate it.

**Warning:** This chapter contains graphic material although, I tried to keep it as tame as possilbe without ruining the chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please if you would be so kind as to review it, that would mean much to me. Because, after all, who doesn't want feedback on their work? With out further ado, the next chapter: Memories

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories**

"_Ro darlin', wake up" Logan said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She stirred pulling the covers tighter around her as she snuggled closer to the warmth of his body. He couldn't help but chuckle at her stubbornness. He stared down at his beautiful mate before gently easing the covers from her body much to her chagrin causing her to roll over to face him with a glare. _

"_I don't want to get up Logan" she gave him a mock pout that earn her his trademark eyebrow. His hand ran down the curvature of her body stopping to rest on her hip, just above where his flannel shirt stopped exposing her long brown legs that were just only last night wrapped around his torso. His grin turned wicked as he remembered her back arching against the bed in their throws of passion. "What are you up to James?"_

"_Darlin' I think you already know that answer," his mouth met hers in a gentle kiss that quickly turned fiery as they wrestled for control. A low growl escaped his throat as he climbed on top of her, her leg automatically wrapping around his waist. His boxer clad erection pressing against her as he ground his hips into hers. She broke away from the kiss panting as his hands slid up his flannel shirt to her breast._

_Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips found her neck laying a trail of nips and licks in his wake. He growled when he reached the collar of the shirt. Slowly, he unbuttoned the top of the shirt before kissing the exposed skin there. Her moan was like heaven to his sensitive ears as her hands found his hair. He could smell her arousal that only made it harder to control the primal instincts. He wanted this to be slow, to take his time. His mouth found the second button of the shirt and with a slight tug it popped undone. _

_Her hands tightened their grip on his hair as his tongue licked at the cleavage of her breasts. The world ceased to exist for her as his mouth found her dark nipple and began to suck ever so gently. She could feel the almost audible rumble in his chest against her stomach as he licked and kissed at the exposed skin after each button. Her back arched as his tongue dipped inside of her navel the traced the outside before going lower. He paused momentarily to inhale her scent before his tongue reached its destination and her toes curled against the sheets of the bed._

_He could her heart racing as his tongue and mouth worked against her most private of places. The moans of pleasure that he elicited from her was the most beautiful song he had ever heard and then she lost all control, her back bowing so far that he had to hold her hips as he lapped up everything she had to offer him. His name escaped her mouth with ease as she rode the waves of her orgasm and it's aftershocks with shiver coursing through her body. Every nerve in her body felt as if it were on fire, so sensitive that it almost hurt._

_His mouth met hers again in a kiss so deep and passionate it took her breath away, and then, he was inside of her without her even noticing that he had removed his boxers. He groaned at the warmth of her as her muscles clenched around her in the last of her aftershocks._

"_I love you 'Ro," he whispered in her ear as he pushed into her to the hilt. He rolled them until she was straddling him and she began to ride him, grinding her hips in time with his upwards thrusts. Her hands gripped at the muscles of his chest and her head lolled backwards in another wave of pleasure as another orgasm hit her. His hands found her breasts cupping them as she clenched around him like a vice. He never wanted this to end, never wanted to stop loving her, or making love to his woman. He pulled her down so that he could kiss her as she rode him his hands in her hair as she moaned into the kiss. Their tongues wrestled as their bodies met each others in an intimate act that only the most passionate of lovers could recreate._

"_Logan," the word was husky and in that instant, in that moment, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. "Oh Logan…"the word hitched in her throat. He could feel his release building as he closed he closed his eyes. His hands found her hips forcing her to ride him harder and with an almost inhuman roar he came pulsating inside of her, his toes curling and his short nails digging into the skin of her hips. She collapsed against him panting her head resting in the crook of his neck. He could feel the contented smile against his skin. "I love you too baby,"_

Logan awoke with a start sweat glistening on his brow. He blinked in the darkness of the motel room. His companion lay snoring softly beside him, an arm thrown lazily over his chest. He looked over at her with a sneer. She was nothing like his Ro and it disgusted him to even think he could even began to think she was. He pushed her arm off of her and watched as she stirred and then rolled over onto her side. He sat up in bed swinging his legs over the side of the bed to rest on the cold floor. He had to see 'Ro again even if it was only through the window of her bedroom.

He dressed silently and quickly in the dark room being as quiet as he could so as not to rouse the sleep prostitute lying in the bed. He left the money on the nightstand before he left. He didn't even glance backwards as he opened the door to the pitch black outside world. He strapped his back to the back of his motorcycle and with a roar, the bike started.

When he reached the house, all he found were smoldering remains. Embers still glowed in certain spots of the charred remains of the house. He scented the air, inhaling the smell of burned wood and blood. As he inspected the remains something caught his eye beside the tree he had previously marked the night before. Sitting beside the base of the tree in a small silver frame was a picture of him and 'Ro and above it, carved in the tree with what looked like either a knife or as he suspect talons, was the word 'Canada'.

So the bastard was taunting him. He growled low and deep in his throat. Good, he knew where they were headed a single claw slide from his hand as he sliced the bark from the tree destroying the last piece of evidence of their escape. He picked up the picture and after looking it over, walked back to his bike throwing it into the side pocket of his bag. He was sick of playing these games. He wanted his girl back and he was either going to get her, or die trying.


	4. Chapter 4: Canada

**A/N:** Thanks to all that have reviewed this story.

Shejams-All questions shall be answered in due time. I'm glad you're enjoying this story

Scribe2- As you requested here's more.

**Chapter 4: Canada**

**

* * *

**

By the time they had crossed the border into Canada Ororo had fallen asleep with her head resting on Victor's lap. The cab of his pick-up, an ancient but well maintain monster of a truck, with its bench seat and long bed served as they're temporary safe haven as they had fled from the mayhem in upper New York State. They'd burned they're home from the inside out making the actual arson look like a hate crime. Victor had growled as he peeled down the driveway, the truck bed held the only possessions he had allowed them to pack. As of now though, he had calmed down enough so as not to get pulled over by the Canadian Mounties for speeding and reckless endangerment.

He glanced down at his sleeping lover from time to time as he drove through the wilderness of his home country. He had a cabin outside of Toronto located in the Canadian wilderness and though it wasn't much, it was his second home. He mainly used the cabin for when he was on jobs that carried him away from Ro for months at a time, wondering what she was doing. He glanced back down at her resting a clawed hand on her hair. She understood him. She understood his job and yet, she didn't pass any judgment. He understood her as well, her need for control in certain situations, he understood her need to be free and wild much like him. He smiled down at her stroking her hair softly as he drove down the highway.

He wondered if the runt had found his present that he had left him after he had found his claw marks on the tree. He'd given him the only clue to where they were just to spite him, just to make him chase them. There was no way in hell he'd let Logan take what was rightfully his. After all, Logan was the one that decided to pack up and take off only weeks after he had proposed to her. Logan had broken her heart and nearly her faith in people completely when they met. It took him a year to get her to open up to him and he knew that she still wasn't completely trusting of him yet. He knew that she wondered if he'd return to her every time he had a job. So far, he'd kept his word to her every time. He didn't like lying to her and for the most part he didn't, only when he had to, only when the death threats against her would become too great.

He sighed trying not to think about those times because they only succeeded in pissing him off. He shook Ro gently as he parked the truck in a gas station to fill his truck up. "Ro, wake up," he waited until she sat up and stretched looking around trying to place their surroundings. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked over at him, her hair wild with the look of sleep. "We need gas, you want anything out of here?" he asked knowing the question she was about to ask before the words even left her beautiful mouth.

"Orange juice, and a bag of chips," she smiled at him as he opened the door and stepped out of the truck. His smile was broad as he closed the door with a soft click and walked towards the building to pay for their gas. Ro watched as he sauntered off and then sighed. Her dream, though quickly fading, was disturbing. She only dreamed of Logan on very rare occasions and this one was frightening. She closed her eyes trying to completely recall the dream she'd had. She startled as the door opened and Victor handed her, her juice and chips. A tight smile formed on her lips as she quietly accepted the food and watched as he removed the nozzle from its holster.

"What's wrong Ro?" he asked suddenly leaning in the frame of the door looking her over for any sign of trouble. When he saw none, he looked back to her face waiting for her answer. She knew better than to lie to him because he could always tell. Besides, she had no reason to, she hadn't did anything wrong it was only just a dream.

"I had a rather peculiar dream," She heard the click of the nozzle as it signaled the trucks fill up and shook her head when he didn't make a move. "It was nothing, I promise." He nodded knowing that she wasn't being completely honest with him but decided to let it go. He never told her everything he thought about so he didn't expect her to do anything different that him. When the nozzle was back in its holder and the gas cap screwed back on securely he got back into the cab of his pick up and maneuvered the truck back onto the highway. They rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the cabin, with Ororo enjoying the scenic view and Victor focusing on many thoughts in his head as he smoked his Cuban cigar.

He'd have to go into town to get groceries tomorrow and although winter wasn't far away he'd have to get Ro plants for the greenhouse. He could smell how sad she was to see her garden, which she'd worked so hard at; go up in flames with the house. She had put on a tough face when he poured the gasoline on the plants but turned away when he actually set them ablaze, unable to see her plants burn. Victor grabbed their belongings from the bed of the truck as Ro went to unlock the cabin door.

She stopped in her tracks in the frame of the door awed by what lay inside. She had always known Victor had an eye for beautiful things but somewhere along the way, she'd forgotten. After all, it had been her doing all of the decorating in there now burned house. The living room, though small, was warm and inviting with a stag head above the stone fireplace and what looked like a Persian area rug lay beneath an oak coffee table. "What the hell are you staring at girl?" came his gruff voice not three feet behind her. She jumped before walking inside blinking away her amazement. For someone so large, he could move so silently.

"I'd forgotten you knew how to decorate Victor," was her response and he rolled his eyes dropping their luggage onto the sofa. He shrugged taking the still smoldering cigar from between his teeth and thumping the ashes into a nearby ashtray.

"I don't, I just know what I like." The cigar firmly back in its place he beckoned her over with a quirk of his finger. "I got something to show you." He didn't wait on her to move forward as he began walking through the other rooms and she almost had to jog to keep up with his long strides. He led her to the kitchen and then out to the sliding door that opened onto a deck overlooking a massive back yard surrounded by forest. She walked over slowly, just a tad bit unsure, to where he was standing until he pointed her gaze in the direction of a large glass building.

"I built it last few times I was up here for you as a surprise 'cause I know how you like gardenin' and I figured what the hell." He said with a shrug of her shoulder carefully glancing out the corner of his eyes to see her reaction. She was in shock but that quickly wore off as she hugged him with a ear to ear smile on her face. "I take it you like it?" he asked as he laid a quick kiss on her hair hugging her to his massive chest.

"It's beautiful Victor, I love it and you. Thank you," He smiled down at her as she opened the glass door and walked outside dragging him with her. "Let's go have a look," He sighed following her out into the midday sun and over towards the greenhouse.


	5. Chapter 5: Running into the Past

**A/N: **I would just like to say thanks to all that have reviewed. I'm sorry for the slow update life has been kind of hectic with work and all. Things should get interesting in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Running into the Past**

* * *

They settled into the quiet routine they had when they still lived down in the states as the early fall months slowly turned into winter. Ororo watched from the doorway, her robe cinched tightly around her waist, sipping her morning coffee while watching Victor split log after log of firewood. She watched the muscles in his back tighten and then relax as he drove the wedge into the wood with the sledge hammer. His skin glistened with sweat under the first rays of sunshine as it peaked through the trees and she felt the familiar stirrings in the lower part of her body. She turned from her magnificent view of her glistening feral lover and walked into the kitchen to begin fixing the two of them breakfast.

Ro worked quickly in preparing their breakfast consisting of mostly meat products and a stack of fluffy golden pancakes for her. She didn't turn around as the door opened and a shadow fell across her work area. She did however; give his hand a swift smack that echoed through the kitchen when he reached over to the plate of bacon to snatch a piece. She turned then, facing him with a fork pointed at his face and a glare that could have frozen Satan himself. Any other person would have been intimidated and shaking from the growl he gave her but she only blinked and quirked a brow, a trademark she had picked up from Logan years before, at his antics.

"While I appreciate the view of you covered in sweat from hard work, you are dirty and quite frankly, you smell like a foot. Now please go shower, your breakfast will be ready for you when you get out." The smile he gave her was purely mischievous as he moved closer towards her, forcing her to tighten her hold on the fork in her hand. "Victor I know what you're about to do but don't you dare even think about it or I will stab y-" Her words were cut off as his arms wrapped around her seizing her in a bear hug that removed her feet from the floor. She smacked at him in vain as he nuzzled her neck successfully transferring his sweat on her robe and skin.

"Now I ain't the only one who smells like a foot." He responded as he set her back into her previous place and released her laughing all the while. The incredulous look she gave him made him bark in laughter as he dodged her swat to walk out of the room. He left her wiping away the moisture from her neck with the palm of one of her hands and rushing over to the kitchen sink to find a paper towel and soap. Thanks to him, she'd now have to shower for the second time in less than an hour.

When he returned a short while later, his damp hair pulled into a lose ponytail and wearing a pair of worn denim jeans, Ro was still glaring daggers into his back. He fixed his plate without a word loading it up with steak, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns much to her chagrin. She followed suite but instead of hash browns and steak she opted for pancakes. They ate in silence for a while before he finally spoke up.

"I gotta go into town today to pick up some supplies, y'wanna come?" he asked before taking a bite into steak. He watched her nod and began to clear the table of her dirty plate and mug. "Where you goin' darlin'?"

"To take another shower, I refuse to anywhere smelling like a foot." She gave a pointed glare in his direction as she rinsed her dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. He chuckled taking another bite of his food as she walked out of the room.

She returned a short while later just as he was clearing his own dishes from the table. She watched him leaning against the doorframe without saying a word as he rinsed his plate and loaded it into the dishwasher.

"Lemme put on a shirt and some shoes and we'll get goin' aight doll?" he said looking over his shoulder taking in her appearance. The grin he gave her told her that he appreciated the view of her in tight jeans and a black sweater that seemed to cling to her skin in all the right places. "Any particular place you wanna go?" She shook her head with a small smirk as he walked over to her laying a deep kiss on her full lips that she reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they finally pulled apart both were flustered and their eyes were glazed with lust.

"You should get dressed before neither of us make it to the door." She said quietly moving beyond his reach when he made a grab to pull her in for another kiss that would surely lead to more. He growled but nodded in agreement walking from the room unable to argue the point. When he returned wearing only a white wife beater she raised her eyebrow in question at his attire. "You do realize it's forty degrees outside right?"

He looked up at her from where he was kneeled lacing and tying his boot. "I run hot remember, sides I'm gonna wear a jacket." Was his reply as he moved to the other boot and then stood to his full height. She only shrugged taking her own jacket from the peg by the door. She felt his arms around her waist before she could put the article of clothing on, and felt his breath against her ear as he kissed her hair. "I love you girl, no matter what happens remember that."

"I love you too Victor." She said leaning into his arms.

* * *

They drove in a comfortable silence into town with only the sound of the radio announcer giving the latest update on the mutant registration act in the states as the only sound above the rumble of the trucks engine.

"_…it seems the registration act isn't being received well in the states as one would have thought. Why should it, the government is messing with people's lives. It has even been reported that they're even locking up supposedly dangerous mutants, which is the same thing they did to the Japanese during World War II. Personally I_-"Victor switched the radio to another station clearly annoyed with the news as they entered the outskirts of town. People moved with a sense of laziness in the small town unaware of the mutant couple that had driven into town. He pulled into a parking spot in front of the general store cutting the engine with a sigh.

"I won't be long baby, don't wonder off to far okay?" he had turned to look at her before brushing a strand of her white hair behind her ear. "Be careful Ro, small towns don't take kindly to anything different." He said giving her a quick peck on her lips before opening the door.

"You don't have to say it Victor, I'm always careful but thank you. I'll be at the boutique." She opened her own door stepping out into the cool air. They parted ways unawares of the figure that watched them from the alley across the street. If the wind hadn't blowing his scent downwind of them Victor would have surely stayed with her. As it was he walked inside the large store glancing back at her retreating figure only once before letting the door close behind him.

"Hey Mr. Creed, what can I do for you today?" The employee behind the counter, a teenage girl of no more than eighteen greeted him with a smile that seem to say he was the most interesting customer to ever step foot in the door in years. He gave a small wave in return before moving down the aisle to his right.

* * *

Logan watched them from the alley exchanging words and a kiss that made his blood boil in his veins. What did she see in him? She was his mate and here she was with that monster Creed. He sneered and watched as his woman began to walk down the sidewalk in the opposite direction towards the boutique. A part of him wanted to go tear Creed's throat out right then and there but he had more pressing matters to attend, so he followed her silently. He made sure to keep a good distance between them just in case she decided to turn around suddenly. When she entered the store and began to move through the racks of clothing towards the back of the store, he entered cursing the little bell above the door that signaled his entrance.

"Is there anything I can interest you in sir?" the lady behind the counter asked as he began to walk around the store. He shook his head no in response never taking his eyes off of 'Ro.

"I'm just browsing for a friend." He said moving parallel to the object of his attention. He watched as she picked up a few articles of clothing looking them over before heading towards the dressing rooms at the back of the store. He followed waiting to see what dressing room she entered before making his move.

She was in the middle of pulling on one of the dresses she had picked out when the curtain of her dressing moved opened and in stepped her past. She moved to quickly cover herself with the article of clothing as he pulled the curtain closed behind him.

"Long time no see 'Ro." Those were the only words that she heard before she was pinned against the wall with Logan's mouth suddenly on hers.


	6. Chapter 6: Pardon Me

** A/N:** _So is anyone still interested in this story? I know that I've been M.I.A. for what, five months. I owe all those who reviewed the stories and waited for an update all the apologies and thanks in the world. So I'm sorry for being a shitty updater, and I promise I'll try to do better. _

**Chapter 6: Pardon Me**

* * *

_He wasn't looking for a particular book just something to pass the time as he waited the week for his cable to get installed in his newly rented apartment. So, here he was browsing the aisles of the local library for something that would catch his attention. So far, he wasn't having any luck and as he was about to give up and leave, he finally saw a book that caught his attention. Reaching for it, his hand touched another, caramel colored and soft. _

"_Pardon me," the voice the hand belonged to spoke and for a moment, he was dumbfounded, as his eyes traveled the length of her arm to the ample cleavage exposed by the low cut blouse and finally, up the long neck to rest on her face. Full lips formed a smile that made his own form a small 'o' shape. Brown eyes met blue and he seemed to stare for what seemed like hours before he forced himself to blink. "Were you interested in this book?"_

"_Uh-yeah. I mean it just caught my attention." he stammered retracting his hand and shoving it into the pocket of his jeans. "But don't mind me, it's yours if you want. I just need something to pass the time until my cable is hooked up." At small smirk was given as he indicated the book with his free hand. But the woman shook her head holding up her hands in a surrender gesture._

"_No, no by all means, take it. I have plenty of books to read. I've read this one already. I must say that it is a very interesting read if one can wrap their head around it." to him they seemed to be at a Mexican standoff, neither wanting to usurp the other by taking the book. "I'm Ororo by the way," her hand was extended, a pleasant smile gracing her lips as she waited for him to either shake or reject her hand. _

"_Logan," was his reply as he took her hand in a firm shake a smile on his on lips. "Nice to meet you." releasing her hand, his other was shoved into his other pocket and he couldn't help but stare._

"_I think the pleasure may be mine."_

* * *

She pushed at his shoulders, trying her best to get him away from her. He had her by almost two hundred pounds. But with a final desperate shove, she succeeded forcing him off of her body and mouth and causing him to stumble backwards if only a few feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" her voice came out in pants as she rushed to pick up the fallen article of clothing to cover herself. Blue eyes met brown and they weren't welcoming this time as she glared at him.

"You aren't happy to see me 'Ro?" his tone was cocky and had a grin that matched as he looked her over. "You look good," his hands went into his pockets as he leaned against the wall of the dressing room, one booted foot resting against the wall. "Don't look at me like that girl, I told you I'd be coming back for you. Here I am."

"You don't have that privilege anymore. You left and I moved on. Now get out." she turned her back on him, but kept her eyes trained on his movements with the help of the mirror. She didn't trust him, not after everything that had happened between them, not with all the things he had done to her. "Victor will kill you if he knew you were back." She quickly redressed, pulling her sweater over her head and yanking on her jeans, watching him the entire time. His eyes however, were trained on her backside a small grin on his face as he half listened to her speak.

"He already knows," at the expression on her face at his words, he threw his head back and let out a gruff laugh. "Oh so the hairball didn't tell you about the message I left for you? Tsk Tsk, seems to me someone's keeping secrets from you and it ain't just me." he clicked his tongue in disappointment before pushing off the wall and closing the gap between them again. She, however, was ready for him this time, and even in close quarters, she managed to get her elbow up as she swung around, catching him in the jaw.

Hastily, she made her way towards the dressing room curtain, but didn't quite make it as he reached out and grabbed her, slamming her back against the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of her. She gasped at the pain that shot up her back as he pinned her arms down by her side and all but invaded her personal space. She didn't flinch this time as she had so many times before, she wasn't afraid of him anymore. She did cringe however when he leaned in, his face in the crook of her neck. "You smell like him," his breath was hot against her skin and she cringed away from him.

"What do you want Logan?" he could surely hear her heart pounding in her chest, could surely sense her fear with how close he was to her, but her voice remained steady and unwavering as she asked him the question she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to. When he pulled back to look at her, his head canted to one side slightly.

"I want what's mine," was his only reply before he ducked out of the dressing room, leaving her dazed, confused, and shaken. She counted to ten, making sure he had gone, before she walked out herself. Her legs felt unstable beneath her as she tried to walk calmly out of the store and into the afternoon sunlight. She nearly screamed as she bumped into a mountain of muscle, backpedaling away as quick as her legs would allow. It was a hand grabbing her own and pulling her into an embrace that made her realize that it wasn't the same man that had trapped her in the dressing room just moments before.

"Ro, girl what's gotten into you?" his voice was deeper, as he chuckled out his question, but one look into her eyes stopped all the humor his voice had just held. He took in her scent, it was different, and he knew without a moments hesitation, that the bastard had been close to her. "Fuck."


	7. Chapter 7: Company Comes A'callin'

**A/N:** _So yeah, it's been almost 3 months since I updated last. *hangs head in shame* Life happened, I got sick and literally almost died, but hey who cares right? So anyway here's the update. Warning things get violent in this chapter. As always criticism is welcome as well as input. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Things will slowly start to come together in future chapters and I promise it's "oh my god" worthy. Enjoy!_

**_Chapter Seven: Company Comes A'callin' _**

* * *

He didn't flinch when she swore at him, but the look on his face spoke volumes as she continued on her tirade. His hands clenched the steering wheel as he drove them home, the sky above just as angry as her mood. His weather witch was pissed, irate was perhaps a better term for the mood she expelled at him.

"You _knew_ he was back and you didn't warn me? How could you do such a thing Victor? You know what he put me through, and you still did not tell me that Logan was back. Explain yourself you son-of-a-bitch." Though the volume of her voice was low, the tone was as deadly as a irritated viper.

"Watch yourself," he growled making the turn into the driveway. "I did what I thought was right for you. I just wanted to protect you Ro." That was the only explanation he was willing to give her or anyone else for that matter. Who was she to question him? _Your__mate__you__big__doofus._ Slamming the truck into neutral, he set the parking brake and then just sat there, staring out at their cabin. He could hear the rapid beating of her heartbeat in the stillness inside of the truck. "I'm sorry girl, I just wanted to protect you."

Opening his door he got out of the truck letting it slam shut behind him as he gathered the bags from the truck's bed. He didn't look back as he walked up the front steps, unlocking the door and headed inside. Something wasn't right, the smell of gun oil and metal assaulted his senses just as he heard the footfall of boots on the leaves outside. "Ro!" he called out reaching for the door knob a second too late. The blow to the back of his head from the butt stock of the rifle took him to his knees, his vision swimming. The second one to the temple sent stars in front of his eyes, but it was the third and final one that sent him into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

He was moving, the bumping and jolting against cold metal was what brought him back. He tried reaching out to put a hand to his aching head that had crusted with dried blood, but he couldn't. His hands were cuffed? _What__the__fuck?__They__got__you,__you__idiot.__Where__is__she?__Where's__Ro?__Find__her__Creed.__Find__her._

He listened for her, tested the air with a sniff. The smell of chemicals, chloroform was making his nose itch but underneath it was her smell. That familiar scent of earth and rain. She was there with him. Opening his eyes, he was met with only the blackness of cloth. _Blindfold._ He forced himself not the panic as he listened for her heartbeat and only relaxed when he found it steady and calm. She was unconscious, the rhythm told him that much at least. He tested his feet and found them free, able to move. _Idiots_. How many were there? Focusing he counted the different rhythms two directly in front of him, two further away and one behind. They had to be in a passenger van but where the fuck were they headed?

"Victor?" his name was spoken softly, almost in a whisper that fortunately, the idiots in the van couldn't hear because of the radio. "Are you there?" It was coming from his left and that's the direction he scooted, pressing his shoulder up against hers to let her know that he was indeed there. He had to think of a way to get them out of there.

"Can you see?" he whispered and got prodded in the back for his efforts. He growled at the man who had touched him. "Touch me again and I'll break you like a fucking stick, pussy."

"No talking animal." was all the man said in response shoving his shoulder again. Victor braced his feet on the back of the seat in front of him and waited.

"You see any trees girl?" he ignored the shoving the man decided to issue again telling him to be quiet. He felt her squeeze his hand in response. "Go for it."

"I said shut the fuck u-" the man's order was cut off by the sudden jolt forward as a felled tree landed across the road and the van braked hard. Victor had been waiting for that moment, had heard the crunch of bark as the sudden gust of wind blew the tree over. None of them had been buckled in and as the van came to its sudden stop they all slammed forward. He heard the windshield burst as one of the men in the front seat slammed into it face first. He heard the distinctive sound of bones breaking as the man's neck broke, twisted at a weird angle as they slammed into the tree.

It happened in seconds but everything seemed to be in slow motion for the both of them. She slammed forward, but had been bracing for the impact and had slammed shoulder first into the seat directly in front of them. Victor on the other hand had thrown his weight backwards, using the momentum from the jolt to send him over into the back seat. His ankle was shattered and the pain was almost mind boggling, even as it healed. The momentum had broken the link that held his cuffed hands in front of him and he wasted no time ripping the blindfold off of his face. He saw the carnage before his eyes but didn't focus on anything but her. "Ro, you alright?" he reached out as she sat up with a groan. Her shoulder was dangling at an odd angle, dislocated from the looks of it but they didn't have time to waste.

Pulling her over the back seat and into his arms, he threw the back doors open just as his ankle finished mending and helped her out of the van. "Head for the trees, run." When she hesitated he pushed her forward. "Go! I'll find you. Now get going!" he watched her as she sprinted for the trees and disappeared into its thickness before turning his attention back to the van. He walked around surveying the wreckage as he threw open the driver's door. The driver had, had the unfortunate luck to have his sternum crushed by the impact of the steering wheel. Had the air bag deployed, he might have still been alive, but as it was, his chest had con caved, piercing his lungs and evidently, his heart.

Groaning from the middle seat caught his attention and a sinister smile spread across his face as the guard who had been prodding him slid the door of the van open and fell out at Victor's feet. Reaching his still cuffed hands down he hoisted the man up by his collar before slamming him hard against the side of the van. "Spill it asshole, who sent you?" when the man failed to answer, Victor repeated the gesture slamming his broken body harder. "Tell me!"

"Please, I have a family. Don't kill me!" the smell of urine caused Victor to sneer up his nose in disgust as the guard soiled himself. The man was pathetic and that only pissed him off more.

"You think I give a shit! You just fucked with mine. Now tell me who sent you and I'll make your death quick." his patience was wearing thin, and he shook the man to get him to comply.

"Graydon Creed. His name is Graydon Creed. Please don't kill me. I have a wife and baby on the way. Please." his words were cut off as Victor's hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed. He didn't strangle him, instead he crushed his windpipe so that the man would suffer until the end, unable to breath. He dropped him in a heap before searching his pocket for the handcuff key and upon finding it, he undid his own before shoving the key into his pocket. Now to find his girl.

He set off at a quick pace in the direction she had set off in sniffing the air as he went. The animal inside of him coming through in full force.


End file.
